


Musical Justice

by totallyKatNep



Series: Years aboard a rock. [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyKatNep/pseuds/totallyKatNep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is shy about her feelings for Dave but she must be brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells like flushed romance

Terezi Pyrope was not the happiest troll in existence. In fact, it was quite the reverse. She had spent her last half an hour cradling a weeping Karkat. He had so tragically discovered Nepeta’s body no more than minutes after discovering that he was the topic of her dreams. He has never been seen so emotional. Whether it is the guilt or that he had loved her back, he was dead inside. Or so he kept complaining about. He really was a wreck. His face puffy and red from the tears he had shed. His breathing coming in shudders and sobs. You had managed to get him to a recuperacoon before his body gave up on him through dehydration. He is asleep now. And she is free to return to the core because that was where everyone else was. Terezi sighs. Today has been long. Too long for any respectful troll to deal with, but they have all dealt with more than their fair share as well.  
Upon re-entering the core, she promptly sits beside Dave and begins licking his screen. This is a normal thing for her to do and Dave is quite happy to let her do it. After all, he does kind of like her, but he is to cool to admit in the company of so many others. As for Terezi, she is happily laughing away at the cool-kid who she feels is too cool to accept her flushed feelings for him. Neither of the pair know about the strife in the others head. They know only of their own. Not that this stops them from being great friends. Dave draws something on the screen and promptly moves out of the way to let her lick the screen for the hundredth time this hour. Terezi’s tongue makes short work of the colours and she begins laughing uncontrollably in her chair. She found it funny. Dave is overjoyed. His face portraying his emotion of sheer love of the girl whom is laughing her guts out at his seriously cool joke. He quickly checks himself before the others spot this and begin questioning him. He hates discussing his emotions but he guesses that if he wants to get the girl of his dreams he will have to someday.  
Terezi cuts off his thoughts of her by shuffling up beside him and making him blush. She smells the collection of blood in his cheeks and laughs at him. He stiffens his resolve and the blush fades, much to her disappointment. She loves it when he blushes. It means she’s won. She thinks now may be a good moment to tell him. Terezi musters up the courage and…  
‘Cool-kid?’  
‘Yeah TZ?’  
But her words fail in her throat and she just opens and closes her mouth like fish, wishing words out words that are not there anymore.  
‘TZ?’ Dave asks portraying no emotion.  
‘Nothing.’ She manages. Her mind is reeling. She cannot say it in here, not with so many people around. She must be brave. She couldn't cope without Dave's witty raps and humour. No. She must be brave. She must do this.  
‘Whatever.’ Dave says and continues drawing.  
Terezi makes a momentous decision in her mind and begins to summon the strength of will to drag him free of the gaze of Rose and Kanaya. Not that she really dislikes them; she just wants Dave to herself so she can’t embarrass herself in front of them. Dave just is not expecting this to happen. But when she stands up suddenly grabs his arm in a death grip and drags to the transportalizer and zaps them through he does not realise what just happened.  
‘TZ what the fuck?’ He questions coldly before stopping. He notices the clear and obvious teal blush on Terezi’s face. ‘Um…’ She shifts uncomfortably on the spot but remains silent. He begins to catch on to what she is trying to say but failing. She was going to say something but he cuts her off;  
‘TZ? Do you have a reason for dragging my butt out and then just standing there not saying anything? Rose and Kanaya will be ques-‘But suddenly he can’t speak anymore because his lips are not his own, Terezi has got them under hers. She stands on tiptoe reaching his lips upon his tall frame. He wants to give her a chivalrous shove and hide away from these emotions but instead he surprises even himself when he puts his arms around her lower back and kisses her back. They hold it for a moment longer before drawing away. Neither hides their blushes. Dave is bright red and Terezi is a bright teal.  
‘That was amazing TZ’ He says ‘didn’t know you felt that way.’  
‘Dave?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘I love you.’  
‘I guessed.’ He gives her that smile that she loves to smell ‘I think you know I love you back.’  
She just giggles like a little girl with her next idea.  
‘Dave? Take off your shades.’ She commands.  
‘Now that’ he responds coolly ‘is taking it too far.’  
‘Aw, come on Dave.’ She pleaded ‘please.’  
‘Ok Terezi but you have to promise not to lick my eyes out of their sockets.’  
‘Promise.’ She quickly responds. She waits patiently while Dave slowly removes his shades. She sniffs in awe at the deep crimson eyes hidden behind those shades. He blushes deeper as she sniffs in his face. Not obnoxiously, but delicately trying desperately not to ruin the mood.  
‘They’re beautiful’ she breathes ‘really beautiful.’ He blushes even deeper, his cheeks matching his eyes. Terezi cackles and he shuffled awkwardly before replacing his shades where they belong.  
‘Let’s go back. Rose will be worrying.’ Dave says.  
‘Ok cool-kid’ she smiles ‘let’s go.’  
Dave reaches out and takes Terezi’s hand and leads her back to the transportalizer. The last thing he is going to worry about is what Rose and Kanaya think because, as far as he is concerned, he has the best god damn girl in all of paradox space. Terezi feels Dave’s hand slide into hears and lead her back. She goes willingly with him. He is her knight in shining armour. No one is going to change that. Ever.  
‘Actually TZ,’ he says stopping suddenly ‘I don’t want to go back just yet.’  
‘No, me neither cool-kid.’  
‘I know where there is a comfy bed…’ She laughs when he stops, blushing again.  
‘Dave, I would never turn down the invitation.’ She joins him in blushing.  
‘This way then m’lady.’ He says mockingly. She laughs and follows him, unbeknownst as to what can possibly go wrong. But when she is with him, she feels she can take on paradox space with a smile.


	2. Knight and the Seer's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None needed.

She followed her chivalrous knight down corridor after corridor until they reached a door. Dave casually pushed open the door and stepped inside. She followed without moment’s hesitation. He closed the door behind them and stood beside her in the bleak room. She took a deep breath and exhaled it in a sigh. She turned to face Dave, who was gone. She had not heard him leave. Against the grey of the room she could have easily smelt him coming but he must moving so fast she can’t smell him.  
‘Dave’ Her voice wavers ‘this isn’t funny.’  
She feels a presence behind and flinches when that someone sweeps out her legs from under her. She feels herself falling for a split second before strong arms catch her and cradle her in their arms. Weight supported under the legs and behind the shoulders. She instinctively swings her arms around the red presences neck and goes to take a whiff of their scent, when she is cut off. His lips press firmly into hers. Feeling his strength and power but it is sprinkled with delicacy and passion. She knows to have no fear and blushes deeply as she returns his kiss. When he pulls off there is an immediate longing for him to do it again.  
‘You know how to sweep a woman off her feet.’ She says to him.  
‘Hell yeah. It’s one of my specialities.’ He said seductively.  
‘Shut up.’ She murmured moving to kiss him.  
He kissed her back passionately, pushing his tongue in carefully between her razor sharp teeth. The sensation was new to her and the feel of his tongue foreign. Her body filled with lust for the cool-kid. He dropped her, without warning, onto the soft sheets. Her eyes widened with surprise when he began wriggling out of his god-hood. His chest and arms were muscly and strong but not unpleasantly so. He noted the look of awe and longing in her face when he leaned closer to her. Her hand drew up to his ripped chest and began to feel the muscles tense under her touch.  
Dave shuddered. His body’s response to Terezi’s hands was something he’d never expect it to be. Where ever Terezi laid her fingertips on him, his muscles tensed and as the pressure from her touch sent ripples of pleasure through his nerves. He felt open and exposed. Only Bro and Rose, his ecto-sister, hand seen him like this and none of them had surely done this to him. He allowed himself to push her arms forcefully up above her head and whipping her shirt off in one swift move.  
Terezi gasped. Her shirt had been whipped off in the blink of an eye and the cold air smacked her hard. She was quickly distracted by the nerve endings in her sides firing as he touched her grey skin. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. He explored every inch of her body. She squirmed under his fingers. Wait. Oh god. He’d found it. She writhed under him as the waves of pleasure crashed down on her, his hands playing circles around the small of her back. Slowly the fingers left her skin. He gazed down at the troll beneath him. The grey sports bra with the Libra symbol on the left breast and made for his trousers. But Terezi was already there.  
‘Some one’s eager.’ He smiled.  
‘I don’t see you complaining.’ She smiled back.  
‘Of course you don’t.’ He chuckled, a real hearty chuckle.  
‘Oh god-damn it’ she groaned ‘I walked right into that one!’  
‘Terezi, if it weren’t for me, you’d be walking into everything.’  
‘AH! You’re so infuriating!’  
‘That’s why you love me.’  
‘Whatever.’  
All the talk had delayed the removal of the trousers. She pulled them down and sniffed at the growing erection that Dave had. She held her nose before whipping of his boxers, tearing them in half in the process.  
‘Damn Terezi. I’ll need to alchemize a new pair of boxers now.’  
‘You’d have had to that anyway’ she reminds ‘now shut up.’  
Slowly she inhaled the scent of Dave. He smelt weird but not unpleasant. Nothing about Dave was unpleasant except perhaps his awful puns. He pushed her down and slid a finger into her trouser rim. He slowly pulled the trousers away from her legs and dumped them next to his. She felt exposed and sensed his eyes tracing her body, taking in her outline.  
Without warning, he slid his arms behind her back and unclipped the straps that held the bra in place. They came undone without resistance and she lowered her arms and the bra fell from place. Dave remained silent and upon sniffing she could tell he was blushing so deep he feared he would burst. Her hands removed the remnants of her clothes with ease and they knelt on the bed naked before the other. Neither felt the cold anymore.  
Terezi leaned forward first and pulled him to a hug and pushed her breasts against his chest. He put his arms around her and for a moment they were still, listening to the sound of the other breathing. Then he felt something. It flicked against his skin. It was slightly slimy. He looked down and looked at the appendage that was Terezi’s bulge. He’d never believed Karkat’s ‘preaching’ of trolls and humans. So he was surprised all right.  
Terezi placed a hand on his own and ‘looked’ him right in the eyes;  
‘It’s ok Dave. It doesn’t have to get involved.’  
‘Um…’  
‘Dave. I want to say that you’re my first…’  
‘Yeah…’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Cool.’  
She laid back and spread her legs. Dave looked unsure. Too many things were going through his head. ‘Damn Terezi is so hot’, ‘Fuck I’m fucking doing this’ and ‘I fucking hope no one catches us.’  
Terezi reached forward and pulled Dave over to her. She showed him the right hole (I know awkward right?) and promptly waited for Dave.  
‘Are you damn sure TZ? I really don’t want to hurt you.’ This was weird for Dave, being gentlemanly for her. She nodded and swallowed. This was going to hurt no matter what. She felt Dave push up against her nook and…  
‘TZ? Shall I?’  
‘Yes already!’ She hissed. She so desperately wanted this.  
Dave was swift, smashing through her in one shove. She bit down hard on her lip, drawing blood, to stifle a shriek, and only letting out a miserable whimper. Her bulge writhed and flicked. Dave found it kind of cool. He noticed the whimper and saw Teal tears rolling down her cheeks. He lowered himself slowly down so he could embrace her.  
‘TZ? Are you ok? God, did I hurt you? I’m sorry.’  
‘It’s… alright… just stings… a bit…’  
‘I’ll wait till you’re comfortable.’ And so he waited. He waited with her in her arms. She whimpered with every slight move. He considered pulling out to give her sometime but then she told him to go. He moves himself out to the point of nearly being fully out and neatly shoves back in. Terezi groans. He sets a slow rhythm to start with, keeping it steady so she can get accustomed to the feeling.  
His speed gradually increased. Greatly increasing the number of moans Terezi and Dave equally emitted. Dave’s speed was so fast and forceful that Terezi was clinging to the bed sheets to stop herself launching across the room. He spoke then;  
‘TZ, I close…’  
‘God do you have a bucket?’ she grunted  
‘Fuck, I might.’  
He bucked in and stopped crying her name as the genetic fluid flew from him. Terezi screamed his name as it tipped her over the edge. Her genebladder awaited his material and began mix it with hers. He collapsed panting on top of her. His member slipped from her nook and a little genetic material leaked from her. He tiredly searched his sylladex for a bucket. To his amazement, he found one. He withdrew it and gave it to Terezi, who stumbled into an adjacent room and emptied the contents of her genebladder into it. He pulled his torn boxers from the floor and stared at them. ‘God damn’ he thought and picked up his pants. ‘I do hope Rose won’t notice the commando.’ Dave pulled his pants up and sat on the bed.  
Terezi returned a few moments later. The bucket was gone. He didn’t care. It was useless without the mother grub. Maybe he should ask Kanaya later. Maybe. For now he curled up on the bed with Terezi and lay there. Staring at her absent eyes and wondered if there was a way of fixing it. No she would hate it.  
Terezi lay curled into her matesprit. Feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath. She loved being with him. He brought light to her dark world and she loved him more now that she had him as hers. She could easily take on anything paradox space could throw at you. Just so long as every time you got in a pickle, you’re knight in shining armour came to your rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... That was some sweet sweet love Dave gave there. Hope you liked it. You can tell it's my first time writing such stuff. But I'm open to all criticism. Yours truly, totallyKatNep

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter will follow and that will be containing some very fluffy lemons. Indeed. More feel pounding from yours truly.


End file.
